Disclosed herein are illuminating systems and devices, such as light emitting diode devices. More particularly, various embodiments relate to indoor/outdoor illumination systems and devices in modular form capable of providing flexible lighting displays.
Conventional lighting systems have been used to provide customized lighting effects, such as color-changing LED lighting systems. Some such systems are arranged in network configurations and generate coordinated lighting effects. They are typically used in various venues, including concerts, meetings, exhibitions, theater, etc.
However, conventional systems are difficult to transport, erect and service. LED lighting strands are available, but lack structure or a surface for providing them in a flexible, modular and scalable format. It therefore would be desirable to provide a flexible, lightweight and scalable lighting assembly that is easily serviceable, such as by allowing for single strand replacement.